The objective of this contract is to support NIDDK in its mission to develop safe and effective drugs for the prevention and treatment of Type 1 Diabetes. Specifically, the contractor shall perform pre-clinical efficacy studies in animal models of T1D of potential new therapeutics for the prevention or treatment of this disease. This contract will assess the efficacy and mechanisms of new drugs under development with the support of the Division of Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolic Diseases, NIDDK